When Dumbledore goes too far
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: two boys form a fast friendship at Hogwarts, but why is Dumbledore so against the duo? And what does this have to do with Harry potter? the presumed dead Potter twin? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**"Albus, what are you talking about?"**

**"James you must understand! It is crucial that the boys are raised separately. Charlus must receive all the love he can get, having Harry around, the boy would feel bitter, unloved, inadequate even compared to his brother. The boy could even go dark!"**

**"How dare you even suggest such a thing Albus?" Lily potter said furiously to the old man, "you know full well that we would never neglect one child in favour of another. How could you even think such a thing?" James potter hovered around his wife and children protectively, glaring at Dumbledore.**

**"Both our boys are staying with us." He said, his tone ringing with finality**

**Albus Dumbledore's left eye twitched and, for a second, he let his kid old man facade slip, before quickly covering it up and smiling at the small family. A slightly deranged twinkle entered his eyes as he said, "James, Lily, I'm so sorry about this." But he didn't sound sorry as he drew out his wand, he sounded downright creepy, and as the family backed away in fear he murmured spell, "Olbliviate".**

**Then as the young couple fell to the ground he snatched up a sleeping Harry and muttered to himself "all for the greater good" and as he disappeared, the only reminder of his presence was the stirring of a small child, known to most as Harry Potter.**

**When Lily and James Potter came out of their daze and realised where they were. Lily Potter saw Charlus in her arms and clutched him closer before calling, "Harry, James where's Harry?" After several minutes of frantic searching, the family broke down into agonised sobs. **

**"Voldemort," James spat out the name "must have killed him." Lily looked up, her face streaked with tears, **

**"Maybe Harry sacrificed himself for Charlus and thats why he isn't here. I read about sacrificial magic before, but it's meant to leave a mark." Lily looked at Charlus andd, upon seeing a large cut on his palm, she said one word before she passed out "Oh", and James Potter caught her before she fell**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later**

**"Timmy Peterson! You are so dead that zombies will hail you as their king!" a small red head shouted at the top of her lungs down two flights of stairs. In response, she heard a roaring of laughter coming from the kitchen. The boy in question was bouncing on his chair, his black hair shooting in all directions as though he had been electrocuted, and his crooked grin scaring innocent passersby.**

**"What did you do this time?" one of the boys from St Petersons Orphanage asked curiously, wondering what the hyperactive young prankster had done to rile up the girl this time,**

**"Nothing much," the boy responded casually, with a way-too-innocent expression, "I just," he started to list hem off on his fingers "1) covered her floor in homey, 2) covered the honey covered floor with her clothes 3)then covered ****_them_**** with honey, 4) then I covered her bed in fake spiders, 5)then I put a bucket of custard on her door, and, last but not least, there's the feathers."**

**The boys looked at Timmy, waiting for him to go into detail, but instead he nodded to the bathroom where a custard covered red head stalked towards the door, only to shriek as a bucket of feathers that were perched precariously on the bathroom door, toppled toppled onto and stuck to the honey and custard coated girl.**

**"TIMMY, Get your good for nothing butt here now!"**

**Timmy turned to the sniggering boys and placed a hand on his chest theatrically, "Farewell my chums, for tis' my love calling to me." and with that he scampered in the opposite direction to the young girl (known to her friends as Sarah Jane, and to others AKA Timmy, as Johnson).**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Potter household, things were not nearly as exciting as at the orphanage. In fact, it was probably the opposite. The usually lively household was quiet, as it was every year on the 31st of October. The whole family was mourning the loss of Harry potter. Occasionally on this day, Albus Dumbledore would come to his friends to offer words of comfort. But for some reason the 31st was the one day of the year when the old man's kind words didn't mean anything to the Potters

Charlus Potter sat in his large bedroom, flicking through a baby album. These were the only pictures he had of his brother. He wished there were more; he envied his friend Ron for having so many siblings. He inwardly scoffed, friend, Charlus knew full well that Ronald Billius Wealsey was defiantly not what he would call a friend. The boy wasn't loyal to anyone; he was a jealous person and had an awful temper. But he was the only person his age he knew. Dumbledore had insisted that the boy was "true of heart" or something like that. Charlus didn't give a damn how "true" he was, the boy was irritating and rude. Even James Potter admitted the boy was annoying. Charlus couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and make some new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Timmy! Is this some kind of joke?" Sarah Jane said as she plopped down next to him on the couch holding two envelopes. The boy looked up from the TV screen,

"Is what-hey what are those?" he asked easily distracted.

"I thought you'd know." She said, passing Timmy a letter with his name on it.

"Nope, wasn't me this time." The boy said as he opened the letter and his eyes widened as he read it, "Hey dude! We got into a private school, I mean, I knew you would cos' you're smart, but have you seen me in maths-"the girl cut him off before he continued rambling about "too many numbers".

"Did you even read the letter" the girl asked irritably.

"Ummmm" was the dreaded reply,

"It says "witchcraft and wizardly" It's got to be fake"

Timmy shook his head, "I don't think so," he said thoughtfully, "weird stuff happens around us a lot"

The girl looked sharply at him, trying to look like she didn't know what he was talking about. The boy looked at her expression and shrugged,

"You've noticed it too," he said, it wasn't a question, "I know you don't trust me" he said with a sigh, "but you know I'm right."

"just so you know," Sarah said to the uncharacteristically serious boy "If this a joke, then I will make you wish you were never born!" she flashed him an evil smile as she pranced from the room and the moment she was gone the boy placed a hand to his chest and said in a devastated voice

"she would have made a great pranskster." He sighed and murmured "such potential!" before fixing his eyes back on the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

James Potter looked at his pleading son. That was his biggest mistake.

"Pretty please with sprinkles and chocolate frogs on top" he begged

"Why do you want to come anyway?" James potter asked his son

"Because I wanna get my supplies for school and make new friends" Charlus said cheerfully, aware that he was winning the argument

"But I've never done this before and I want to make a good impression on the kids" James practically whined to his son.

"Just take him James" Lily potter yelled unsupportively to her husband, "you guys are giving me a migraine!"

"But Lily-"James potter began, but was cut off by his son

"Thanks mum" he shouted cheerfully, "come on dad"

James Potter growled in frustration and grabbed his son's arm before disappearing with a loud crack, making his wife bury her head under her pillow to try and block out the noise.

They reappeared outside St Peterson's Orphanage and opened the door to...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos!

There was a pile of honey covered clothes in the wash, but that wasn't all, the floor was coated in... Custard? James potter looked further into the house and caught a glimpse of lots of marbles. Kids were slipping and sliding everywhere and the banisters were covered in bubbles. Charlus stared around, wide eyed in awe,

"Are all muggle orphanages like this?" he asked hopefully. Before James could reply, a girl screamed

"TIMOTHY PETERSON! You are going to die, I don't know how you managed to do it AGAIN" a girl appeared, sopping wet and furious, "Stop hiding you Sissy!" she yelled.

"Hide? Me?" a boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and looked at the girl incredulously, "I have no reason to hide from you my love, for I know why you have called" the girl snarled at him

"I bet you do."

The boy ignored her interruption and continued

"It is because you have finally come to terms with the fact that you are in love with me!" Charlus began to chuckle at the boy,

"too bad he's a muggle," he thought "he'd make a good marauder." The girl stared at Timothy in disgust and said,

"I don't even know what to say to that." Before they both turned to face the Potters.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlus and James hastily went quiet and stopped their laughter as the girl turned to face them but were surprised by her eager expression,

"Are you from Hogwarts? They said they'd send someone to take us to that place, what's it called again Timothy?" the girl asked and looked to the boy for help.

"Diagon Ally," he said proudly, "So we can get our rabbits and top hats!" he added unhelpfully. "Oh, i have a question," the boy said hardly pausing for breath, "we're orphans, obviously, so we don't exactly have much money for school supplies, how are we meant to get all this stuff?" James Potter blinked rapidly for several seconds before fully processing all that had been said and answering,

"Um, there's a trust fund for people like you guys." The man said, surprised that the kids were taking this so well.

Timothy rubbed the scar on his forehead, to those who knew him, this was a common sign of being worried about something. This all sounded too good to be true.

"Can you prove you are Wizards?" he asked hoping for some evidence that would put his mind at ease. The man nodded and with a flick of his wand, a once sopping wet Sarah Jane was dry.

"Coolio!" he breathed, for once lost for words, "can we go now?" he yelled excitedly, dashing over to the Potters and dragging them towards the door.

"Come my love!" he yelled over his shoulder to a worried looking Sarah Jane. Upon seeing her expression, he ran to her and held out his hand."Come on," he said "This is going to be great! We'll stick together!" the girl smiled weakly at him, before taking his and disappearing into the wizarding world...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**HI readers!, sorry I haven't updated for so long, so this is the next chapter. By the way, I'm starting another story called "Same Story Different Timeline" and if you guys could check it out that would be fab. Plz plz plz review, I want to know you people's opinions on it.**

Charlus Potter was a very happy fellow. Why? Might you ask, was Charlus a very happy fellow. Well Charlus Potter had finally made a friend. Not any friend, might you add, but an identical friend, a friend who was a prankster. A friend who he thought of in his head as a future Sirius Black, why did he think this? There were not any real similarities between the two, the reason for the comparison was that Sirius Black and James Potter were like brothers, and it only took one conversation with Timothy Peterson to know that Charlus and Timothy had made a lifelong friendship.

However Charlus Potter had also made an enemy. Sarah Jane Johnson defiantly did not like Charlus Potter one bit, and the feeling was mutual. Charlus had a feeling that the girl didn't like any kind of troublemakers that much, he didn't see why Timothy liked her at all, sure, she _would_ have made a great prankster, if she didn't have morals and stuff, but she was a lost cause.

Charlus's father had also gone too pick up a muggle born girl called Hermione Granger. Who was a major bookworm and ,of course, soon became best friends with Sarah Jane. The two girls chatted for an age about Merlin knows what before they _finally_ made their way to Diagon Ally.

Perhaps the weirdest thing that happened on their trip was when they went to Olivanders. The moment they entered the shop Mr Olivander appeared behind them.

"Hello" he said creepily, and Timothy was so startled that he yelled

"STRANGER DANGER" and used accidental wandless magic to blast Olivander across the shop. "Oops..." the boy muttered as Olivander stood up, smiling delightedly and murmering

"Powerful, powerful" then he looked at the kids and said, "well... so the Potter brothers are together at last!" Timothy glanced at Charlus, and rolled his eyes, not noticing the stiffened postures of the Potters.

"No Sir I'm Timothy Peterson, at your service." The boy said cheerfully

"He knows his name! It's a miracle!" said Sarah Jane unhelpfully. The boy cast her a mock hurt expression before returning his attention to Olivander, who was casting the children a look that clearly said

"I know something you don't" and smiling smugly.

"So who first?" the man said cheerfully.

"Can I, can I," asked Timothy hopefully, frowning as Sarah Jane hit him lightly on the head, "please..." the boy said, pulling a puppy dog face that would put Sirius Black to shame.

"Fine, fine" said Mr Olivander brightly, and began taking out wands. Once the boy had tried all the wands in theshop, occasionally improvising and yelling

"Abra Kadabra" as he waved them, causing if possible, an even bigger explosion as he waved said wand. Olivanders delighted expression had started to slip, when he smiled again excitedly and exclaimed,

"My dear boy, I believe you may need a custom made wand! Follow me..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

The room was lined with shelves, covered in jars,

"pick the ones that call you" said Mr Olivander, before walking from the room.

Unsure of what to do, Timothy walked around the room, trailing his hand over the jars, until he felt a sudden sharp tug on his hand, dragging him to the bottom shelf, which was labeled "rare ingredients" and picking up a jar labelled "Scale of Norwegian Ridgeback" Almost immediately after this he felt an even stronger tug towards a very high shelf labelled "highly destructive" and his hand grabbed a jar of Basilisk venom. Almost immediately after this, he grabbed a jar of "Fawkes Phoenix feathers," which for some reason only contained one feather, but he had not time to think about this as he snatched up a jar of unicorn hair, and finally grabbed a stick of soft brown wood labelled "Womping Willow Wood".

Placing the ingredients on the table, he had no idea what to do, but his hands seemed to take over, they blurred as they worked, letting off a soft glow and moving too fast for anyone to see exactly what they were doing. When his hands finally stopped, the boy was holding soft brown wand. He sighed in relief, flexing his fingers nervously. He let out a startled yelp as his hands started moving again, snatching up a knife they once again blurred. When he was done, the wand was breathtaking. Around the stick there were carvings, animals he'd never even seen before yet somehow knew the names of seemed to dance around the wand, and the handle was encased in a soft black material, that the boy somehow knew was thestral hair (whatever that is).

As his hand tightened around the wand a contented hum seemed to fill the room. A fire seemed to start burning in the boy's heart as he clutched the wand, and a warm feeling spread through the boy as he left the storeroom. Just as he re entered the main part of the shop, Sarah Jane brought down a wand and it let of a rainbow of colours.

"Cool" the boy exclaimed, "can mine do that?" he tried and a shower of black and white sparks shot from the wand, "yours was more colourful..." he said to Sarah Jane, who was cradling her wand in awe.

Mr Olivander examined Timothy's wand, but did not try to touch it. Perhaps he knew that Timothy would refuse to let go of his wand for the next several hours so there was no point.

"It appears, Mr Peterson," the man began mysteriously, "that your wand, contains a feather. The phoenix that gave it's feather to your wand, only gave two other feathers. Two of which were made into wands, and the other was kept, in case..."

"in case what?" asked Timothy curiously,

"Oh never mind me, ignore the ramblings of a senile old man" said Mr Olivander, "all you need to know is that your wand, is brother wand to your friend Mr Charlus, and the monster that gave him that scar..." he trailed off, obviously expecting a horrified response from the boy, perhaps from a sane 11 year old, there would have been, but this was Timothy Peterson we're talking about. So of course the boy decided to ignore the last part, and instead turn to Charlus, and say,

"Well my dear chum, it appears we have brother wands, truly corking if you ask me, this is the start of a beautiful friendship, come along now chaps!" and marching out of the shop.

That was when things started going wrong for Albus Dumbledore...

**YAYAY**

**i did another chapppie, i hope you guys like it. please review, and don't forget to check out my newest story, "Same Story Different Timeline"**


	10. Chapter 10

The first day of the Hogwarts term was quickly approaching and at St Petersons Orphanage there was a rush of packing trunks and pranks. Whilst at Diagon Ally, the chldren had purchased pets, Charlus had purchasd a snow white owl who he named Hedwig, Sarah Jane had got an Eagle Owl called Gwen, Hermione got a huge ginger cat called crookshanks, and for some reason Timothy got a pigeon which he named Dragon... How Timothy found a pigeon in an Owl shop Sarah Jane would never know.

The girl in question was trying to fit things into her trunk, she had already packed her essentials, such as school equipment and clothes, but she now had no space to fit her personal things. She was carefully trying to force a photo album into her trunk, she let out a growl as one of her potions books toppled out. Angrily she picked up her book and placed it in her trunk, than she flopped down and opened her album. The first picture was of her as a baby, her parents stood together, smiling at the camera. Her father had sparkling blue eyes and red hair, And her mother had long dark hair and warm eyes. She could vaugly remember them, nothing much just a long drawn out scream and flashes of green light, then there were red lights and yelling. That was all. She had no other pictures of her famiy, however, the rest of the pctures in the album were almost as prescious to her. Since she was very small people had come and gone from the orphanage, her pictures included them. The last picture was recent, it was the only moving picture in the album, four children were standing outside the Hogs Head, they were laughing and waving, the two boys were grinning identicle insane grins as they waved. Sarah Jane hoped there would be a lot more happ pictures like this one.

**So, who do you think Sarah Janes parents are? Do not fear! You shall find out...**  
**Evil laugh...**  
**Maybe!**  
**I wrote another HP story called Lil an James fitst year with changes, please read.**  
**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Just run through the wall there," Lily Potter said to Timothy and Sarah Jane with an encouraging smile. Timothy looked at her, then at the wall, then back at her.  
"it's a wall" he said to Lily Potter, as though talking to a very small child. Lily Potter nodded,  
"i know" she said  
"it's made of bricks" the boy said,  
"i know" she repeated  
"bricks are solid." he said  
"i know" Mrs Potter replied for the third time,  
"ok." shrugged the boy before dashing through the wall, Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and followed the boy. Mrs potter laughed quietly before following.

As Sarah Jane emerged through the wall she leaned forwards and caught Timothy by the arm, she may not like him, but he was the only sort of family she had, and yanked him back,  
"say thank you to Mrs and Mr Potter when they arrive" she hissed at him.  
"yes mother!" he mocked cheerfully, but as Mr and Mrs Potter appeared, he smiled and said thank you. There was a loud crack. and the most hideous thing Timothy had ever seen appeared, it was clad in a baggy pillow case and had large brown eyes. In it's hand was Charlus, looking ruffled and indignant,  
"Bing!" the boy grumbled, yanking his arm free of the thing's grip, "I said I was coming, there was no need to kidnapp me!" newly named Bing, blinked.  
"Bing was only following Mistress Potter's orders Sr. Mistress sad, "If that lazy son of mine isn't out before 9 this morning, please apparate him Yourself Bing." so young Master must not blame Bing, Bing is being a good house elf, he is." the boy rolled his eyes,  
"still," he said, "you could have waited until I was out of the toilet, you didn't have to traumatise me by appearing like that." the house elf seemed unruffled by the critism and merely stared unblinkingly at the boy who was beginning to look unnnerved.  
"thank you Bing." Mrs Potter intervened before Charlus had a panic attack, "can you go and start making lunch for us, thank you." the house elf regarded the woman with adoration, before nodding ad vanishing with a crack,  
"what was that?" asked Timothy once the hose elf was gone,  
"a house elf" said Mrs Potter with a smile, remembering her first meeting with a house elf, a lot of screaming. "they serve families." Timothy seemed satisfed with this becuse he turned to Charlus and greeted him with a smile.  
"Bye Mum." called Charlus  
"Bye Mrs Potter." called Timothy and Sarah Jane, Mrs Potter engulfed the two Orphans in a hug before turning to Charlus and bursting into tears, the woman Wrapped her arms around her son. Sarah Jane felt her own eyes prickling and glanced at Timothy to see him staring determinedly into the distance, she instinctivly curled her hand around the other boys. It didn't normally bother them, seeing other people with their parents, but something about being surrounded by tearful families was like a punch in the gut,  
"we don't need family." she thought to herself, "we have eachother" she tugged on Timothy's hand, Charlus could catch up with them later.

The two sat in a compartment on the train in a companionable silence until the door slid open, a freckled face pocked his head through the door,  
"do you mind if I stay in here," he asked nervously, "all the other compartments are full," Sarah Jane nodded with a small smile that the boy gratefully returned,  
"my names Ronald Weasly," he said, holding out a hand, which Sarah Jane shook,  
"i'm Sarah Jane, thats Timothy." she said in return. Just as they settled down, the door burst open again, a boy with neat blond hair stepped into the room casually,  
"terribly sorry," he said, not looking sorry he had just barged into their compartment.  
"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, just then, the door slid open for the third time and in stepped Charlus. Timothy got to his feet excitedly,  
"Charlus, finally, what took you so long?"  
"Oh no, not Potter" exclaimed Malfoy  
"Malfoy, why are you here?" groaned Charlus  
"Get out Malfoy!" yelled Ron  
They said all this at the same time, and, upon realising they had not been heard, promptly said it all again.  
"Be quiet!" yelled Sarah Jane finally. The boys looked at her questioningly,  
"talk one at a time." she explained, the boys nodded in understanding, then did exactly the same thing again. Sarah let out a groan and buried her face in her hands.  
"Charlus plomped onto the chair next to Timothy and surveyed the people. When his eyes fell on Ron he looked vaugly irrirated, and once they landed on Malfoy, His gaze narrowed in disgust.  
"what do you want Malfoy?" he aked angrily,  
"I wasn't here to talk to you Potter," he spat out the boys name in disgust,  
"I believe, I havn't been introduced ro the other two people in your compartment. Or do you believe them below you?" Charlus flushed angrily,  
"you know I don't Malfoy! that's Timothy and thats Sarah Jane." he said, jesturing at the two, Malfoy glanced at them,  
"muggleborns are they?" he asked, mild disgust colouring his voice,  
"orphans actually." said Sarah Jane coldly, "not that it's any of your business"  
"touchy!" said Malfoy sneeringly "seems I've hit a nerve, tell me, what's it like knowing your parents didn't want you?" the two orphans were on their feet in an instant, Charlus's wand was in his hand, but it turned out to be unneccesary as Sarah Jane slapped him hard, and timothy kicked the boys legs out from under him,  
"Get out." hissed Timothy  
"And don't come back." said Sarah Jane menacingly.  
Draco Malfoy, scion of Lucious Malfoy, Heir of the prestigious Malfoy family, got to his feet, face flaming, dusted of his Robes and turned, gesturing for His two beefy henchmen to follow him away.


End file.
